16th Century Man
by KateLibby
Summary: "Ich stehe lieber mit beiden Beinen auf diesem schön soliden Boden, statt auf so einem schwankenden Holzhaufen seekrank zu werden." Man kann mal wieder alles Mögliche reinlesen. Songfic zum Soundtrack


Es geht doch noch weiter mit den FFs bei mir!

Nach längerer Zeit hat mich mal wieder eine Besessenheit gepackt und ich bin bei "The Road to El Dorado" gelandet. Super Film, den ich schon seeehr lange mag. :D Und beim exzessiven Dauer-Hören des Soundtracks sprangen mich ein paar Plot-Bunnies an... Das hier ist das erste Resulat daraus. More to come.

Es ist quasi eine Songfic, aber gleichzeitig auch keine. Einige Zeilen des Textes haben ihren Weg in diese Geschichte gefunden, ohne, dass ich es eigentlich wollte. Aber vor "Sontext steht zwischen normalem Text"-Zeilen bleibt ihr verschont. Ich empfehle trotzdem, den Song mal anzuhören, er ist wirklich gut. Und wenn er es in den Film geschafft hätte, dann wohl an dieser Stelle (aber wahrscheinlich nicht mit diesen Geschehnissen).

_Disclaimer:_ Nichts meins. Ich borge sie nur aus und gebe ihnen ein bisschen Spaß. :D

_Zeitliche Einordnung:_ Vor dem Film. Ziemlich genau davor.

Kommentare sind gern gesehen.

Viel Spaß!

* * *

**16****th**** Century Man**

Es herrschte ein reges Kommen und Gehen an diesem schönen Sommertag am Meer. Während viele Frauen ihren Einkäufen nachgingen und sich einige Müßiggänger herumrieben, dröhnte Cortés' laute Stimme eindrucksvoll über den vollen Marktplatz. Es waren anscheinend noch nicht genügend Freiwillige zusammengekommen, um die Flotte an Schiffen zu bemannen, die seit geraumer Zeit den Hafen blockierte. Oder vielleicht hatten sie doch schon genug und es war endlich an der Zeit, in See zu stechen. In die „Neue Welt" sollte es gehen, auf der Suche nach Gold und Ruhm. Man erhoffte sich von beidem reichlich, aber vom Gold würde man sich selbstverständlich am Ende im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes mehr kaufen können als von einer Belobigung für das Entdecken eines neuen Landstriches. So war eigentlich klar, in welche Richtung die erwartungsvollen Gedanken des Eroberers während seiner Rede gingen.

Am Rande des Marktplatzes lehnten zwei junge Männer an einer Mauer. Sie hatten sich mit dem Recht des Geschickteren ein paar Äpfel angeeignet und genossen nun das verspätete Frühstück, während um sie herum gelärmt wurde.

„Ob er seine Mannschaft noch diesen Sommer zusammenbekommt? Was meinst du, Miguel?" Der Angesprochene zuckte mit den Schultern und biss krachend in seinen Apfel.

„Woher scholl isch dasch wischen?", murmelte er an dem Bissen vorbei. Nachdem er geschluckt hatte, sah er seinen Partner schräg von der Seite an. „Willst du dich etwa melden?" Er erhielt ein amüsiertes Prusten zur Antwort.

„Bin ich denn verrückt? Monatelang auf See, nichts anderes sehen als diese schrecklichenn Muskelprotze und Wasser, das man nicht mal trinken kann... Da müssten die mir schon mit mehr kommen als nur diesem vagen Versprechen von Gold bis ans Lebensende."

„Und ich dachte schon... Erschreck' mich doch nicht so."

„Manchmal, sehr selten, da denkst du echt zu viel. Was will ich denn da draußen? Ich bin Spanier, keine von den karibischen Wasserratten, die für das Meer leben. Ich stehe lieber mit beiden Beinen auf diesem schön soliden Boden", er stampfte einmal bekräftigend auf den festgetretenen Lehm unter seinen halb zerschlissenen Schuhen, „statt auf so einem schwankenden Holzhaufen seekrank zu werden."

„Wenn man das Schiff und die lange Fahrt mal abzieht, könnte so was aber doch recht lustig sein, oder, Tulio?" Überlegend starrte Miguel erneut auf die Menschenmenge, die sich um Cortés gesammelt hatte, um seinen leidenschaftlichen Worten zu lauschen. Auch wenn sich darunter eventuell noch ein paar letzte Freiwillige befanden, würden sie sich noch einer genauen Musterung unterziehen müssen, um zu den Abenteurern zu gehören, die diese gefährliche Reise auf sich nahmen. Viele Schiffe. Viele Seeleute. Viele Wagemutige, die dem Ruf trotz aller Gefahren folgten.

„Ich glaube fast, _du _willst dich melden! 'Lustig', sag mal, ist noch alles in Ordnung?" Tulio gab seinem Partner einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf.

„Au!" Grummelnd strich sich Miguel über die schulterlangen blonden Haare, die durch die Gewalt gegen seine Person in Unordnung gebracht worden waren. „Ich meine ja nur... Die Neue Welt, das klingt doch aufregend!"

„Miguel, nimm sofort dieses Abenteuer-Leuchten aus deinen Augen!" Tulio schüttelte den Kopf, dass seine zu einem losen Pferdeschwanz gebundenen schwarzen Haare nur so flogen. „Wenn du eine Neue Welt entdecken willst, musst du dich von Halsabschneidern fernhalten. Solche wie die da", er deutete anklagend auf Cortés und seine schwer gepanzerten Mannen, „die versprechen dir Gold und alles, damit sie genügend enthusiastisch-dämliche Rekruten haben! Die haben selbst nichts, nur den fernen Schein der aufgehenden Sonne über diesem Hirngespinst namens 'El Dorado'. Keine Karte, keinen Führer, nur leere Worte!" Er hatte sich in Rage geredet und gestikulierte wild in der Luft herum, bis Miguel nach seinen Handgelenken griff und ihn ruhig ansah.

„Was regst du dich so auf? Ich gehe auf kein Schiff. Nicht ohne dich, ja? Das weißt du doch." Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel, als er sah, wie sich Tulio bei seinen Worten langsam entspannte.

Die beiden Männer hatten es jetzt mit Mitte 20 irgendwann aufgegeben, die gemeinsamen Jahre zu zählen. Sie hatten so viel Zeit zusammen verbracht, dass sie sich gegenseitig beinahe in- und auswendig kannten

* * *

Vor vielen Jahren, da hatte es angefangen, als ein um einiges jüngerer Miguel in einer ähnlichen Hafenstadt in vollem Lauf einen schmächtigen Jungen umgerannt hatte. Ohne näher darüber nachzudenken, hatte er den anderen wieder auf die Beine gezogen und hielt ihn weiter fest, als er seine rasante Flucht von neuem aufnahm. Nach einem irrwitzigen Rennen durch das Labyrinth der Gassen und Hinterhöfe waren die beiden in einem schäbigen Bretterverschlag soweit zur Ruhe gekommen, dass sie sich gegenseitig ausgiebig mustern konnten.

„Was sollte das denn?" Der schwarzhaarige Junge rieb sich einige blaue Flecken und starrte feindselig in das offene, fröhliche Gesicht vor sich.

„Na, hätten die dich dort gefunden, hätten sie dich wahrscheinlich auch gleich verdächtigt. Dachte mir, es ist besser, dich außer Reichweite zu bringen."

„Verdächtigt? Weswegen?"

„Deswegen!" Der Blondschopf zog eine etwas zerdrückt wirkende Pastete unter seinem viel zu weiten Hemd hervor und präsentierte sie mit stolzer Miene. „Nicht schlecht, was?" Sein Gegenüber hatte bei dem Anblick die Augen weit aufgerissen und schwankte nun zwischen einem vorwurfsvoll-geschockten und einem eindeutig gierigen Gesichtsausdruck.

„D... du... du bist ein Dieb!"

„Blitzmerker."

„Und die da...", er gestikulierte vage Richtung Stadtmitte, „... die halten mich jetzt für deinen Komplizen!"

„Jupp. Kannst froh sein, dass wir da rechtzeitig weg waren."

„FROH! Ich bin kein Dieb! Du hast mich da mit reingezogen! Ich bin doch..."

„Reg' dich ab. Jetzt ist es zu spät. Wo du schon mal da bist, willst du ein Stück?" Die Pastete wurde zerteilt und eine Hälfte schob sich in sein Sichtfeld, gehalten von dem Jungen mit dem überdimensional breiten Grinsen. „Übrigens, ich heiße Miguel."

„... Tulio." Resignierend nahm er seine Portion, als der Hunger mit einem lauten Magenknurren wirkungsvoll das Schuldgefühl übertönte. „Danke." Schweigend verzehrten sie ihr lauwarmes Mahl, bis Miguel plötzlich aufsah und den anderen Jungen neugierig musterte, als wäre ihm gerade erst ein Gedanke gekommen.

„Sag mal, wo kommst du eigentlich her? Du scheinst dich hier ja nicht wirklich auszukennen, siehst aber reichlich fein aus. Feiner als ich zumindest." Er zupfte bekräftigend erst an seinem eigenen zerfransten Hosensaum, dann an den vollkommen intakten Kleidern des anderen. Tulio schaute ihn erst überrascht an und runzelte dann überlegend die Stirn.

„Ich... Ich weiß nicht..."

„Komm, für mich musst du dir doch keine Geschichte ausdenken. Sag!"

„Würde ich ja!" Verzweiflung schlich sich in die leise Stimme. „Ich weiß es nicht mehr! Ich war... Unterwegs..."

„Mit deinen Eltern, oder?"

„Keine Ahnung... Ich hab' keine klaren Bilder, alles nur verschwommen... Da waren Leute. Und dann kamen wir in diese Gasse. Ich kann mich noch erinnern, dass mich etwas Hartes am Kopf getroffen hat... Und dann bin ich aufgewacht und wurde gleich von dir über den Haufen gerannt."

„Mehr ist da nicht? Wie bist du denn in die Stadt gekommen? Seit wann? Warum? Mit wem?"

„Nein..." Tulio starrte mit leerem Blick die Wand gegenüber an, bevor er die Hände vors Gesicht schlug. „Mehr ist da nicht..." Leise, zurückhaltende Schluchzer erschütterten dem schmalen Körper. Miguel rutschte ein wenig näher und legte ihm zögernd einen Arm um die Schultern.

„Hey... Ist schon gut..."

„Nichts ist gut!" Tulio riss sich mit einer heftigen Bewegung los. „Verstehst du nicht? Ich erinnere mich nicht mehr! Meinen Namen weiß ich noch ganz klar, aber das war's! Ich... da... Alles weg..." Er realisierte, dass er gerade lautstark seine Wut an dem einzigen Menschen ausließ, den er im Moment kannte und verstummte, während weiterhin unaufhaltsam Tränen über seine Wangen rollte.

„Wollen wir wieder zurück in die Gasse? Vielleicht sucht ja jemand nach dir", fragte Miguel zögerlich und streckte erneut den Arm aus, ohne den anderen jedoch wirklich zu berühren. Doch Tulio schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

„Wenn das so wäre, hätte man mich wohl kaum erst zurückgelassen. Ich war doch nicht allein dort. Nein, ich glaube, irgendwer wollte mich loswerden oder so. Außerdem... Dort ist es gerade nicht sicher, oder?" Er sah mit einem verunglückten Lächeln im Gesicht auf, bis er den Arm bemerkte, der auf halbem Weg zwischen ihnen in der Luft gehalten wurde. Im Angesicht dieser freundlichen Geste brach sein erzwungener Optimismus zusammen und ließ nur noch einen schmächtigen Jungen zurück, der sich mit einem neuerlichen verzweifelten Tränenausbruch an Miguels Schulter lehnte. Dieser schlang den Arm wieder um den zitternden Körper und seufzte lautlos. Das Leben war einfach nicht gerecht. Während Tränen sein viel zu weites, sandfarbenes Hemd durchnässten, überlegte er in alle Richtungen, wie er Tulio eventuell helfen könnte. Dieser hatte Recht gehabt – erstens standen die Chancen gut, dass da draußen noch immer nach ihnen gesucht wurde und zweitens war es unwahrscheinlich, dass jemand Tulio vermisste. Es klang wirklich so, als hätte man versucht, den Lockenschopf loszuwerden. Aber nur mit mäßigem Erfolg. Miguel lächelte grimmig. Vielleicht war ihr Zusammenprall nur Zufall gewesen, aber es war besser, dass er ihn aufgegriffen hatte, bevor noch jemand genauer nachschauen konnte.

Nach einer Weile bemerkte er, wie die Schluchzer langsam verebbten und sich der Atem des anderen beruhigte.

„Tulio?", fragte er leise, ohne sich zu bewegen.

„Hm...?"

„Wenn du willst... Ich meine... Bis du dich vielleicht wieder erinnern kannst... Du kannst gern hier bleiben."

„Hier?" Die Skepsis in der Stimme angesichts des wackeligen Unterschlupfs aus zersplitterten Brettern war beinahe greifbar.

„Naja, vielleicht nicht genau hier", meinte Miguel amüsiert. „Es gibt auch schönere Flecken. Ich meinte bei mir."

„..."

„Wenn du willst."

„... Ist das dein Ernst?" Tulio löste sich aus Miguels Griff und sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Ähm... Ja? Aber ich kann verstehen, wenn du nicht willst." Er rieb sich unbehaglich den Nacken. „Ich bin immerhin ein Dieb. Vielleicht solltest du dir bessere Gesellschaft suchen."

„Und welche, bitteschön?"

„Weiß ich doch nicht! Ich bin nicht so gut mit Plänen." Er stand auf und ging langsam Richtung Ausgang, bis plötzlich hinter ihm ein hektisches Rascheln zu hören war und er an einem Hemdzipfel festgehalten wurde.  
„Aber ich! Und mir fällt bestimmt was Besseres ein. Man kann Leute auch austricksen, damit sie einem all ihrem Kram freiwillig überlassen, weißt du? Nicht immer nur stehlen. Raffinierter."

„Und wie willst du das anstellen?"

„Irgendwie, Kartentricks, Glücksspiel und solches Zeug. Das kann funktionieren!" Miguel starrte den Jungen vor sich mit großen Augen an

„Ich glaube, ich will gar nicht mehr wissen, wo du herkommst... Du hast ja Ideen!" Langsam schlich sich ein breites Grinsen in sein Gesicht. „Heißt das, du bleibst?"

Tulio nickte knapp. Er mochte den unbekümmerten Blonden irgendwie. Außerdem... Er hatte nichts, was er vermissen konnte, oder? Jeder Weg in die Zukunft war eine Möglichkeit, etwas aus seinem Leben zu machen. Und das würde in Gesellschaft viel leichter sein.

„Partner?" Miguel schlug ein und beide grinsten sich verschwörerisch an.

„Partner."

* * *

Sie hatten die Stadt damals recht schnell verlassen, bevor sich noch jemand zu aufmerksam nach einem plötzlich spurlos verschwundenen, schwarzhaarigen Jungen umsehen konnte. Zwei Nachwuchshalunken, die auf die unbeschwerte, schnelle Art ihres Alters zusammengefunden hatten. Ganz Spanien war ihre Heimat. Ob sie nun von der Hand in den Mund lebten, ob sie auf der Flucht waren oder einen gelungenen Coup feierten – sie durchlebten alle Stadien des Vagabundenlebens gemeinsam.

* * *

Miguels unbekümmerte Art, sein sonniges Lächeln und sein gutes Aussehen öffneten ihnen Türen und Herzen, als er erst alt genug war, um wirklich ernst genommen zu werden. Und Tulios Talent zu Improvisation und blumigen Worten sorgte für einen Gewinn in den ausweglosesten Situationen sowie für Fluchtwege, falls sich die Türen allzu schnell wieder schlossen.

Im Laufe der folgenden Jahre war Miguel so gut in sein Hemd hineingewachsen, dass er sich gezwungen sah, ein neues zu besorgen. Seine frisch gewaschene Errungenschaft rief damals bei Tulio eine sehr skeptisch hochgezogene Augenbraue hervor.

„Gab's nichts in deiner Größe?" Er musterte das lose fallende Kleidungsstück am Körper seines Partners und zupfte irritiert an den weiten Ärmeln.

„Schon, aber nicht in meiner Preisklasse. Das war grad günstig."

„Und ich weiß auch, wieso! Niemand mit der passenden Körperfülle würde freiwillig ein so rotes Hemd tragen." Die zweite Augenbraue folgte der ersten auf ihrem Weg in die Höhe.

„Aber es ist total praktisch! Schau mal, bisher hab' ich 'ne ganze Menge in dem alten Hemd unterbringen können, als es noch nicht gepasst hat. Der Platz hat dann gefehlt! Jetzt ist wieder genug Luft." Stolz stemmte er die Hände in die Seiten.

„Du siehst ganz schön dick aus." Miguel blies empört die Wangen auf und setzte schon zu einer gepfefferten Antwort an, als er das mühsam unterdrückte Lachen und das amüsierte Funkeln in Tulios Augen sah.

„Du bist doch nur neidisch mit deiner Bindfadenstatur."

„Ach ja? Das ist aber doch nur Mogelpackung bei dir. Wenn ich hier anfasse", er wedelte mit dem Zeigefinger an einer Falte des roten Monstrums, „dann kommt der interessante Part erst Meilen danach." Mit diesen Worten und einer sehr schnellen Bewegung piekte er Miguel den Finger zwischen die Rippen und wurde mit einem quiekenden Aufschrei belohnt.

„Iiiieeks! Na warte!" Innerhalb kürzester Zeit war ein erbitterter Kampf entbrannt und ihr Unterschlupf hallte wider von anhaltendem Lachen und Schreien. Nach einer Weile wollte Miguel vorsichtig außer Reichweite schlüpfen, sich den Bauch vor Lachen haltend. Doch Tulio reagierte mit der ihm eigenen Geistesgegenwart und griff nach der überschüssigen Weite des Hemdes. Er warf seinen Partner flach auf den Bauch, setzte sich auf seinen Rücken und ignorierte das Strampeln des Blonden, als er ihm erneut zeigte, wie gut er doch all seine kitzligen Stellen kannte. Erst, als der andere lautstark um Gnade winselte, ließ er von ihm ab und strubbelte ihm abschließend gründlich durch die Haare.

„Geh … runter!" protestierte Miguel gepresst.

„Wieso sollte ich?"

„Du bist schwer!"

„Ich dachte, ich hab' eine Bindfadenstatur?"

„Ja, aber du bist ein Bindfaden aus Blei!" Tulio gluckste belustigt und stand langsam auf. Er reichte Miguel eine Hand, um ihm aufzuhelfen und musterte ihn schließlich kritisch.

„Jetzt ist das Rot zumindest nicht mehr ganz so auffallend." Miguel, der grob mit den Fingern durch seine wirren Haare kämmte, sah an sich herab,

„Stimmt. Bei dem ganzen Staub hier wäre es eh nicht lange so hübsch gewesen. Und pass' nur auf, hier wachse ich auch noch rein." Er schlug sich mit beiden Händen auf den Bauch und verschwand in Sekundenschnelle in einer Staubwolke. Hustend wedelte er in der Luft herum, bis er wieder sehen konnte – direkt in Tulios lachendes Gesicht.

„Das will ich sehen, bei unserem Lebensstil." Er drückte seinem blonden Freund die Mandoline in die Hand, die dieser erst kürzlich erstanden hatte, legte ihm einen Arm um die Schulter und zog ihn Richtung Tür. „Komm mein Hübscher, wir schauen mal, wie die Farbe bei den Señoritas ankommt, ja?"

* * *

Ein paar Jahre später waren zwar Miguels Schultern langsam in die üppige Weite des Hemdes hineingewachsen – was man allerdings von Rest seines Körpers nicht behaupten konnte. Er erinnerte sich an diese Episode aus ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit, als er bemerkte, wie schmal Tulios Handgelenke unter seinem Griff waren. Noch immer ein Bindfaden, resümierte er grinsend.

„Was grinst du so?" Tulio blickte ihn irritiert an.

„Nichts... Ich hab' mich nur an früher erinnert. Als ich das Hemd neu hatte. Glaubst du, ich brauche mal wieder ein neues?"

„Du willst ablenken."

„Will ich nicht!"

„Willst du doch. Aber egal. Nein, du brauchst noch kein neues Hemd, das hier passt ja noch nicht mal. Und danke, dass du nicht ohne mich bei Cortés' Mannschaft anheuern willst." Tulio grinste, als Miguels Verstand langsam wieder in der Gegenwart ankam.

„Oh. Alles klar. Keine Ursache. Ich meine, was wollen wir denn auf dem Ozean, wenn uns schon hier an Land manchmal das Wasser bis zum Hals steht?", fragte er mit einem Zwinkern, bevor er Tulio losließ. „Außerdem gibt es keine holden Weiblichkeiten auf den Schiffen. So was bekommt man nur hier." Er warf noch einmal einen Blick auf Cortés und bemerkte deshalb nicht, wie Tulio hinter ihm die Augen verdrehte.

„Na dann komm, lass' uns mal ein paar Wellen schlagen, bevor du in deiner Abenteuerlust noch verdurstest."

„Verdursten?" Miguel drehte sich wieder um und griff sich seine Mandoline, die neben ihm an der Wand lehnte. Mit einem strahlenden Lächeln zog er Tulio weg von der Menschenmenge. „Mit dir, mein Freund, bin ich stets gesättigt, was Abenteuer angeht."

„Pass' nur auf, dass du nicht ertrinkst. Im Marktbrunnen zum Beispiel, wenn du deine Hände mal wieder nicht bei dir belassen kannst." Tulio hob vieldeutig die Augenbrauen.

„Neidisch?"

„Ähm..."

„Eifersüchtig?"

„ÄHEM." Miguel kicherte angesichts des finsteren Blitzens in Tulios Augen haltlos.

„Komm, wir suchen dir eine Gelegenheit, deine eigene Geschicklichkeit mit den Händen zu demonstrieren", sagte er fröhlich und bahnte ihnen einen Weg in die zwielichtigeren Bereiche der Stadt.

Es lief sehr gut für sie. Sie hatten ein paar Matrosen auf Landgang erwischt und waren seit geraumer Zeit damit beschäftigt, ihnen langsam aber sicher das Geld aus den Taschen zu ziehen. Zwischendurch hatten sie ein paar Mal beim Kartenspiel verloren, um die anderen in Sicherheit zu wiegen und sie nicht zu wachsam werden zu lassen, als Tulio Miguel in einer schön improvisierten Szene zur Schnecke machte.

„Wo hast du denn Kartenspielen gelernt?"

„Wenn du schon so fragst – bei dir!" Miguel warf ihm mit einem empört-vorwurfsvollen Blick seine Hand voll Karten an den Kopf. „Und wenn ich mit recht erinnere, habe ich meist gewonnen!"

„Weil ich andere Dinge weitaus besser beherrsche!" Tulio schnippte eine der Karten zurück und warf sich in die Brust, damit die Würfel in seiner Westentasche klapperten.

„Ach gib' nicht so an, du bist im Würfeln kaum besser als mit den Karten." Sie starrten sich scheinbar verärgert an und ließen in ihrem Streitgespräch eine sorgfältig kalkulierte Pause entstehen. Wie geplant schaltete sich bei dieser Gelegenheit der dicke Matrose ein, der bisher Miguels Kartenglück erprobt und einen hübschen kleinen Gewinn vor sich aufgehäuft hatte.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir es einfach auf einen Versuch ankommen lassen würden? Nur ein paar Würfe, das dürfte keinem von uns weh tun." Er grinste scheinheilig und warf ein paar Münzen auf den Fleck der Gasse, den sie als improvisierten Spieltisch gewählt hatten. Tulio schenkte seinem Partner einen der wohl dosierten, gespielten 'Du bist schuld'-Blicke, welchen dieser mit einem tatsächlich sehr schuldbewusst wirkenden Lächeln erwiderte.

„Versuch' dich lieber weiter an Dingen, die du _wirklich_ beherrschst!", murrte Tulio und drückte Miguel die Mandoline in die Hand. Sie tauschten einen kurzen, verschwörerischen Blick, bevor er sich schwungvoll wieder zu seinem Gegner umwandte, in der selben Bewegung seine roten Würfel aus der Tasche ziehend. „In Ordnung, Locke, lassen wir's drauf ankommen." Seine Worte wurden untermalt von den ersten leisen Klängen des Instrumentes hinter ihm.

„Sieben!" Dramatisches Mandolinengeschrammel übertönte die Aufregung der Menge um sie herum. Die würde ihr letzter Wurf sein. Der Matrose hatte nahezu sein gesamtes Geld verprasst (ganz abgesehen von dem, das ihm seine Kameraden beigesteuert hatten) und außerdem sollte man sein Glück niemals überstrapazieren. Viele Jahre der Übung hatten sie gelehrt, sich nicht hinreißen zu lassen, 'nur noch diesen einen Wurf' zu setzen. Man musste seine Grenzen und die des Gegners kennen, sonst endete das Ganze aufs Neue im Gefängnis. Von solchen Abenteuern hatten sie in ihrem Leben genug gehabt. Wenn sie es jetzt übertrieben, würden sie entweder eine Weile gesiebte Luft atmen oder sehr schnell dem Ruf der Straße in eine neue Stadt folgen müssen. Dabei hatten sie sich hier gerade so schön eingelebt und gehofft, es würde ihre letzte Zuflucht sein. Wenigstens für ein paar Monate.

Tulio grinste zufrieden. Mit ihrem heutigen Gewinn konnten sie durchaus glücklich sein und eine Weile gut leben. Er gab sich nicht der Illusion hin, dass sie eventuell etwas für schlechtere Tage zurücklegen würden. Die waren aufregende Zeiten. Die Welt, die sie kannten, dehnte sich immer weiter aus und man konnte sich nie sicher sein, ob man einen Bekannten ein zweites Mal im Leben traf. Das machte es auf jeden Fall einfacher, genau diesen flüchtigen Bekannten ein paar Münzen aus den Taschen zu ziehen, denn man würde sie nur sehr unwahrscheinlich jemals wiedersehen. Sie lebten in turbulenten Zeiten und waren zu hundert Prozent ihrem Stil angepasste, bodenständige Männer des sechzehnten Jahrhunderts. Das Geld von heute würde morgen schon verschiedene Wege gegangen sein. Es galt, einen solchen Glücksfall ausgiebig zu feiern und wahrscheinlich würde Miguel bald wieder irgendeins dieser zahllosen Mädchen finden, das genügend materielle Aufmerksamkeit forderte.

Genau jener Miguel war gerade damit beschäftigt, sich in seinem eigenen Können zu sonnen und ein kleines Freudentänzchen mit Tulio aufzuführen, als hinter ihnen eine Stimme mit mühsam unterdrückter Aggression ertönte.

„Hey! Noch ein Wurf!"

Sie sahen sich in stillem Einverständnis an. Der letzte Wurf war schon gefallen und sie kannten ihr Prozedere in- und auswendig.

„Jungs, ihr seid pleite! Ich habt nichts, was ihr einsetzen könnt!" Das waren schon immer Tulios Worte gewesen. Seinem scharfen Spott wollte man sich nicht freiwillig länger als gerade nötig aussetzen und es war somit der perfekte Todessatz für eine Spielrunde geworden. Doch der glatzköpfige Matrose grinste nur abfällig und schien nicht auf die Absage reagieren zu wollen. Langsam zog er ein gerolltes Pergament aus den Untiefen seiner Kleidung.

„Ach ja? Ich habe das!"

„Was ist das?" Tulio zog skeptisch murmelnd eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Eine Karte?" Er wurde von einem enthusiastischen Miguel beiseite geschoben. In dem Moment, als er das unheilvolle typische Leuchten in den Augen seines Partners erkannte, wusste Tulio, dass all das nur wieder in einer Katastrophe enden konnte.

Miguel hatte ein Abenteuer gewittert.

Und es hätte so ein schön ruhiges sechzehntes Jahrhundert werden können.


End file.
